Forget-Me-Not (A PewDieCry FanFic)
by SobIsBeast
Summary: Pewdie wakes up in a hospital, wondering whats going on. He seems to remember everyone except Cry, who says that he's Pewdie's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of cars crashing filled his mind. A loud scream filled the air as the two objects crashed towards each other, metal crunching. "Felix!" Was the only voice he heard before sheer blackness grabbed him

His eyes fluttered open; he was in a hospital room. A nurse walked in with her cart full of those medical things. The man stared at the nurse, wondering what she will do next "Hello there Felix, how do you feel?" the last part was full of concern. Felix sat up straight as she cuffed his arm and timed his pulse "Sleepy." The nurse cracked a smile, which he gladly returned. "You were injured pretty badly in that car crash, but I think you will do fine." She moved around the room, checking on things "It's the good thing that you wore your seat belt or else you would've died." His eyes widen at the last part, speechless "D-died?" The nurse nodded, a voice outside the hall yelled out a name he didn't recognize "I'll be right back sweetheart!" she scurried off.

I would've died... He thought to himself grimly, Felix lay back against the hospital bed, sighing. 6 adults entered the room, 4 males and two females. 3 of the males and the two females look oddly familiar, "Fe-Feli?" Said the girl next to the one in grey, a Italian accent woven deeply into her words. A name flashed through my mind "Marzia?" He said out loud. A smile brought upon their faces, the guy in pink, who looked like he was just beaten to death jumped onto the bed, hugging him "Pewdie! Do you remember me bro? Oh man, tell me you do!"

It took a while for Felix to think "Piggeh?" Piggeh jumped up, squealing "Yeaah! He remembers me! Oh man I'm so pumped right now! Pewdie! Bro, I was so worried! I was like 'what if he died?' but you wouldn't die! Then when Marzia and Cry told us you were okay, I was so pump!" Piggeh kept on hugging Pewdie, until the one in gold grabbed him and yanked him off.

"Do you remember me?" Said a soft voice, the girl in grey, smiling at Felix with an adoring look "Nope." he said. Jennifer looked at him shocked "W-What?" her lips trembling "Kidding, hello Jennifer." he said out laughing, Jennifer hugged him "Pewdie, I'm so glad you're okay!" hugging him as well "Same here!" The golden man, next to the male in green walked up to him "Pewdie you idiot. I'm glad you're safe." Felix laughed "Me too Stephano." Stephano smiled and patted his arm.

"W-what about me Pewdie? Chairmode activate? Heh heh." "Yeah I do! Mr. Chair." He did the 'Chairmode Activate' pose, they laughed. The last person walked up to Felix, his face covered in a mask, but underneath it was full of love and relief that he was okay "Hello friend~" he said in his deep voice. Felix's heart raced for no apparent reason, throat dry, he swallowed, staring at the man before him. "Do you, remember me?"

"No, am I supposed to know you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously From Last Chapter**_

The last person walked up to Felix, his face covered in a mask, but underneath it was full of love and relief that he was okay "Hello friend~" he said in his deep voice. Felix's heart raced for no apparent reason, throat dry, he swallowed, staring at the man before him. "Do you, remember me?"

"No, am I supposed to know you?"

_**Now Back To Our FanFic**_

"What do you mean you don't remember me? Its' me, Cry." Felix just stared at him, a confused look crossed his face "No, not a cl- WAIT!" Cry looked up at him hopefully "You're my mailman..." They face-palmed "Feli~ wait here please." The 6 of them huddled into a small group, leaving Felix confused. In a matter of minutes the broke up, Stephano walked towards Felix, a bit worried "Pewdie, you don't remember Cry?" He shook his head "No, I never seen that man before in my life." The one name 'Cry' just stared at Felix, like this was the worst day ever. "What?...Is he important?" Stephano looked at Cry "Go get a doctor. Now."

"So, Mr. Kjellberg. you say you haven't met this person, ever in your life?" said . Felix gave him an annoyed look sighed and inspected my chart, studying it as if it was important, which it was. He motioned the man named 'Cry' to come over "Do you think you know this person?" "If I remember this man, do you think I would know him by now?" Felix said, getting very annoyed.

started at him for a little while and then said which completely shocked the others "Felix, I'm afraid you have a very serious brain injury and I'm not sure if its permanent until then, you must rest."

The next day, 'Cry' walked into his room, "Hey friend." he said softly, sitting beside him. Felix dragged his face away from the little TV, looking at 'Cry' "Hi." the room was awkwardly silent for a while "So,um,how are you doing?" Felix shifted uncomfortably "Fine, you?" The male in front of him let out a small laugh, which sounded fake "I'm doing fine, so you really don't know me?" Pewdie's face morphed into the same annoyed look from yesterday "No." "What about my name?" "I don't know, Sob? Tears? Look, I don't know you and I'm sorry, but I just don't."

Cry just stood there "Pewdie, you got to remember me, please." Cry held Felix's hand tightly, he pulled away roughly "Let go of me!" "Pewdie please! You have to remember me! Please!" he yelled out, Felix started to call out for help. In a few minutes two large men grabbed Cry, dragging him out "You can't forget your boyfriend!" He yelled out. Felix froze, staring as they dragged away a crazed Cry, the words replaying over and over in his mind.

_You can't forget your boyfriend..._


End file.
